One Does Not Simply Keep A Secret
by Zephyr of the Mind
Summary: Secrets are the one thing Waymund's know how to protect. Yet, surrounded by a family of hard trained Guardians, Claire knew she wasn't cut out for it. That all changes when she's entrusted an ancient and arcane key, but not without a price. Cryptic visions of a world plague her mind and with it a dark enemy on the hunt. Not alone Claire must protect the key before it's too late.
1. A Secret to Keep

Chapter One

**A Secret to Keep**

* * *

><p>Tapping her fingers against her desk, Claire stared at the large key that hung from its place on the wall in front of her. Entrancing her with its angular shape and strange alien like symbols carved into the metal. She couldn't imagine there was anything the key opened. It was a mystery, and simply, one most all Waymund's were anxious to solve.<p>

Only, Claire wasn't a Waymund. She was a Mooney. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't blame her father on the whole surname thing, but she had to admit, her mom's side of the family was… a lot more interesting.

And dangerous.

Waymund's are a powerful people, their lineage dating far back, farther than any historical text. The Waymund's are an arcane group, practically raising the Earth and have been watching over it since the beginning. Why? Not even Claire was told the specifics, but as far as she knew, their family guarded something special, a secret so powerful they would willingly sacrifice themselves over it.

All Waymund's were Guardians. They were appointed to protect and cover up the evil that seeps through the cracks of our World. They are the Secret Keepers of our time and the times before and forevermore. Drilled into her head since she was small, Claire knew she would have to become one too. Just like the rest of her family.

But Claire knew from the start that being a Guardian was never going to suit her. It sounded nice, it even looked cool. But anyone who saw her train or practice combat knew she wasn't cut out for it. She struggled to hold up the lightest sword, almost took an ear off the guy behind her with a dagger, forgot the simplest of drills and even grew faint at the sight of blood.

It was a fact: Claire wasn't a Waymund, she was a Mooney.

Which brings up the question.

Why was she chosen to protect the secret?

Claire still remembered that night, clear as day. How could she not? It was the nightmare all the Waymund's hoped wouldn't come true.

She still didn't think her grandfather picked the right person. Everyone's bewildered faces were evidence that she wasn't worthy. He should've entrusted the key to someone who could actually defend themselves, let alone the Secrets. But he chose her. The one person of his scion who wasn't brought up to wield weapons, who wasn't a protector and who didn't spend their entire life preparing for that meeting.

Everyone had an inkling that Grandpa was about his wits end, so when he said her name aloud, they laughed. But grandpa had pointed directly at her. The one Waymund who really wasn't a Waymund at all, and who didn't belong there. The one person who wasn't important.

Her family and relatives were stunned, and slowly parted like the Red Sea. Claire was in shock and timidly walked up to her grandfather. She couldn't believe it. Their ice cold stares made her shrink into herself. She could still remember the puzzling words her grandfather whispered for only her to hear.

_"Don't let this key out of your sight my sweet granddaughter. The Valar has chosen you now. Don't let the darkness consume, for their is always light in the darkest of places. And beware of the bunnies."_

She didn't know what that last sentence was all about, but she accepted the heavy key, more out of fear than anything. It was like the weight of the world had fallen on her shoulders, and with it, secrets only she would come know. That key belonged to her now and she would have to protect it for the rest of her life.

She was foolish to think it would be easy to keep the key safe. That was bogus. She had wanted to chuck the stupid key out the window or throw it in the trash every time her eyes landed on it, but she couldn't. She knew how important it was and all pain and grief it caused to keep it protected. And besides the angel on her shoulder was more persuasive then the red guy. Before that night, if anyone had told Claire she would be the new Keeper, she would've laughed in disbelief.

The Key was like something else entirely. Somehow it was magical. The metal it was crafted from held magical properties she didn't quite understand. The Key was something she hadn't seen before. Everything about the object was unearthly.

Ever since that night, the key brought visions, most of them gruesome and dark but on rare occasions happy and light. From them, she was beginning to piece together a story. One that seemed to have a bad ending. Why? She didn't know. But the one thing she did understand was that this last vision petrified her to the core. It was by far the worst.

It was a week ago that Claire had the petrifying dream. The nightmare was warning her. The only problem was she couldn't figure out what it was warning her about. Claire tried thinking back on that nightmare every chance she got, but nothing stuck except for that voice, that deep, low voice.

Rubbing her temples, Claire came out of her deep revere. She tried to suppress the headache coming on. No wonder her grandfather had lost his marbles at the end, she feared it was only time before she lost her's as well.

Her mind wouldn't let up on the dream. The more she thought about that sinister voice, the more it seemed like the darkness was purposely goading her. She just needed to relax. And catch up on her homework. The Lord knew how fast her grades were dropping.

With a thwack to the head with her pencil, Claire snorted at how timid she was being. Resting her head in her hands, Claire leaned onto her desk, a small frown making its way onto her face. Looking down at her textbook the frown deepened as she realized the page was filled with random numbers and symbols. The math problems somehow becoming more and more complex the longer she looked over them. She may not have received hardcore Guardian training, but man, her mother taught her the repercussions of bad grades.

_Didn't I just go over this in class today?_

Growing frustrated, the teenager let out a tired yawn. Looking back down at her homework, Claire willed herself to at least get one problem done. But as the minutes ticked by, all that went through her brain were the thoughts of that stupid nightmare.

Claire began to write down the first problem in her notebook.

And that was the extent of her studies.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Claire pushed the notebook to the side of her desk. She was tempted to crumbled up the paper, but who knows how long it would take her to rewrite the simple problem. She couldn't take this anymore! Nope. She was done. After a hesitant second of wondering what to do now, Claire pulled out her sketch book from the shelf. Comfort immediately coursed through her. With a sigh she flipped through the many worn and crisp, ink filled pages until she found a blank one.

With a unnatural calmness about her she grabbed the nearest pencil and began to draw. Claire began to unwind, letting her thoughts flow onto the paper.

Curiously, she could only wonder what her mother or anyone else in her family would say if they looked through her sketchbook. Not that she was ashamed, but if they did… they would think she was some obsessed fangirl.

Especially when she had so many drawings of the same person. She ended up naming him John. She wouldn't let them look through these pages though, for the horrors plaguing her mind were sometimes too much for even her to handle.

With a critical eye, Claire looked down at the half finished picture she was drawing and realized who she had drawn… again. Instead of the past serene pictures she drew of him, this one showed him slashing his sword at a grotesque and bloodied figure. It looked awesome. John's long hair was flowing majestically behind him; face snarling as he attacked.

Claire slowed down her shading in, till it came to a stop. A feeling of alarm settled in her gut. Something inside her was scared but she didn't know why. Beads of sweat started to form on the back of her neck. She wiped them away and studied the picture before her. Then she realized… she had seen this before- in her nightmare.

John was in her nightmare, she was sure of it.

In her nightmare he was fighting a beast of a creature. Then a dark shadow appeared out of nowhere, obscuring her vision of the fighters. A thunderous voice spoke, dark and eerie. It spoke and Clair was paralyzed and chilled to the bone. **"You will fail weak human. You claim to be part of the Valar, but you are nothing but a timid child, lost and scared. I will prevail, and just like the rest, you will be destroyed. You are nothing. So come child. Play a knight in shinning armor. How many lives you can save before you crack like those before you. DARKNESS WILL CONSUME YOU."**

Those were the words that plagued Claire's mind and made her insides turn.  
>Suddenly feeling nauseous, Claire was quick to close her sketch book. God, she was overreacting.<p>

Pushing the thought far away, Claire rose from her seat and ran her hands through her hair. She had a rough day at school and she had been cooped up in her room all afternoon. She just needed some fresh air.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Not even before the knock ends does the door bust open. Claire can't stop her jump in surprise. Standing before her was someone she did not expect to see. It was Callum, her Guardian.

What could possible make him barge in like this? He was always the picture of calm and collected. Claire couldn't help but feel nervous. Was something wrong? As he approached her, his trademark quiff swayed with his saunter, pieces of his wavy hair falling in his face. Instead of his usual training garb he wore a tight fitting suit, which highlighted his taunt muscles and lean figure. He looked nervous- that in terms of a normal person meant scared as hell. She never saw Callum this disheveled. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he rushed out:

"Claire, they're here."


	2. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter Two

**Secrets Unveiled**

* * *

><p>Claire was at loss for words. She was the one who initially called this meeting, and now with a full room of eyes on her, she could feel the confidence she had worked herself up to dissipating; along with the speech she had so perfectly prepared. Claire could always count on her timidness to ruin her careful preparation and leave her a stuttering mess. It always appeared without fail, regardless of how she felt in the matter.<p>

What did I get myself into now?

"I- I called all of you here because there is a… situation. I have to tell you all that -that- there is a something wrong. You see… there is this-"

Claire's pitiful attempt to explain her visions was cut short by a stomp of a cane on the hardwood floor. The loud sound effectively startling Claire into stopping her babbling. An old woman towards the back of the mahogany table glared at Claire from her seat. It was Myra, one of her distant aunts. Claire never really liked the woman. She was old, and the old that gave you the impression she was a thousand years at least. Maybe her bitterness could be attributed to her lack of good aging. Myra was always cranky, and with her hawklike face and steely eyes, she was one nobody would dare to go up against. Eagerly awaiting to attack anyone who spoke to her.

"Stop muttering child and explain why you called upon us!" Her shrill voice rang loudly through the dining room.

At Myra's words the other Waymunds muttered their agreements from around the table. Their voices growing louder as they began to cavil. Claire felt heat pool in her cheeks and knew she was blushing badly. All because of Myra's comments. She needed to calm down and speak up before she lost the attention of the whole room.

Her eyes snapped towards her parents and Claire saw the doubt in their faces. They too, seemed to be confused as to why she had called this meeting. Despite their nonplussed expressions, they gave her reassuring smiles. Exhaling and forcing her muscles to relax, Claire felt a bit more at ease. She just prayed that she could describe the nightmares she was having. Then they would understand her fear of the darkness.

The teen could feel a pair of eyes on her, and glanced around. Her eyes instantly met Callum's, who was unabashedly looking at her.

They locked.

He gave her a subtle nod, motioning for her to continue- he gave her the strength she needed. Claire gulped. Clearing her throat to interrupt the now escalated arguments taking place at the table, she began to talk. Everyones attention focused on her again.

"Um, ever since Grandpa gave me the key, strange things have been happening. I get these weird visions. Like little bits and peaces of a story-a- a movie playing out in my head," All the Waymunds were listening now, trying to understand where she was going with this.

"I have been trying to figure out what each vision is telling me, and so far I have begun to peace together a sort of story. A series of events if you will. The weird part is, these visions don't even deal with Earth's history at all. They're species I haven't even seen before, but that isn't what I'm worried about. There is… a darkness."

Claire involuntarily stopped herself as shivers made their way down her spine. Wiping the beading sweat from the back of her neck, Claire began to talk, but all that would come out were pathetic mumbles.

The mere mention of that dark creature had her cowering. God she was so pathetic! Couldn't she at least act like the Keeper she was suppose to be? But what would the others do if they saw it? Was she making this a bigger deal than it had to be? But the things she had seen that darkness do, what dreadful power it held... No. What it did was something that couldn't be unseen.

"That's why I called all of you here. I believe this darkness is a threat. To all of us. I am afraid... Of what this could mean. So I was hoping you could help me figure it out."

Everyone was silent. Beside her she could feel Callum tense up as he muttered various curses to himself. Everyones faces were in deep thought after what she had told them. It was silent for a few minutes, all the while Claire squirmed under their gazes.

Her mother was obviously concerned. "Claire, why didn't you come to me about this before?"

Claire gave her mother a shrug, adverting her eyes towards the wood floor. How could she tell them that she thought she was a fluke? That she was just Claire and nobody special? That she didn't want to make a big deal about dreams that could mean nothing? So she didn't, and kept quiet.

A few minutes of multiple voices mixing together passed by as they discussed the alarming matter at hand. In the end, it was uncle Raniero who spoke first, his deep baritone voice gaining everyones attention. "You claim you had a vision about the darkness? Tell me exactly what you saw."

As Claire recounted her dream, his eyes began to narrow. The dining room seemed to collect a ominous ambience, and the faces around the table grew solemn.

"I can see how this would appear troublesome. An occurrence like that isn't normal, not for a Keeper nor any of the Guardians," he pauses to rub his chin thoughtfully, "In fact, there hasn't been any record that relates to your situation. If what you've been seeing in your visions are true, I believe we are dealing with something never seen before, not since an immemorial time."

Her mother slowly stands, hands clenched tight on the table top. Her usual serene face was now scrunched up in anger and confusion. As she spoke, her eyes began to spark with the inner guardian power she possessed, bubbling to the surface. Her voice held a sharp edge, "Are you saying this is the work of Tenebris? Raniero, we have been dispelling the darkness our whole lives. It shouldn't have the strength to appear in Claire's dreams."

From beside her, Claire's father placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and together they seemed to release the tense atmosphere some, but it was still there under the surface.

"I fear it is the work of the darkness. Stronger than we ever imagined." Raniero replied.

Whatever this darkness wanted to say or convey to her, Claire wanted no part of it. She was done being a Keeper. She would announce it now, before this discussion turned war. Everyone at the meeting was discussing the information, some accepting the theory, others strongly opposing (no surprise Myra was corralling with

Raniero) She would destroy the blasted key and no one would have to deal with it any longer. Claire felt a sense of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Why does everything bad start with me?

"Nora is right, this can't be the work of that power!"

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" then,

"Listen to Raniero, he has fought with Tenebris before."

"No one has heard of this. I don't think it being able to appear in dreams is even possible."

"We have all seen Tenebris, and it wouldn't waste its power on something so insignificant. Much less haunting a child's dreams"

"Have ya'll forgotten that we obtain objects of immense power? Of course Tenebris would want them. Claire is the protecter of the most powerful entity in our universe!"

The room disrupted into chaos, voices merging to a point of crescendo. Soon Claire wouldn't be able to hear out of her own ears.

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Uncle Raniero's booming voice silenced everyone immediately. "There is something we have not yet accounted for. Do you not remember the very lessons we were taught? Do you not remember what we fight for?"

"We protect against the forces that wish to destroy our world, and sacrifice our lives for those around us." Callum answered with his usual steadfast tone, but his head tilted quizzically, as he was unsure of where Raniero was going with this.

"Correct. But you have forgotten that we aren't the only people that protect against the evil," The Guardian simply stated. "Nor is Tenebris the only darkness that infests our realm and those beyond. There is a power just as evil and elusive. It too, seeks the Secrets."

At this there was a collective gasp amongst everyone. It was like they had finally understood what uncle was implying. Claire had no clue what he had meant. This conversation was taking a more serious route that she imagined. She couldn't help but be confused; there was no Guardian 101 class, and she had no idea who this other elusive darkness was- the one that seemed to have everyone freaking out. Still it would have been nice to know of these things before accepting the role as Keeper. Even Callum understood what her uncle was talking about. And he wasn't even apart of the Waymund family!

Wait? Did they just say there was another realm?

Claire felt as though her brain would explode. It was like finding out her family were Guardians all over again. How was she suppose to wrap her mind around this new information? Her life was becoming something out of a fantasy novel. Who knew what they were going to say next?

Claire let out a scoff. "What? Werewolves and Vampire exist now?"

They just gave her a immeasurable look.

Shit.

Claire stepped forewords and waved her hands around, gaining everyone's attention.

"Wait! You're saying there is another world out there? You can't be serious?!" Running her hands through her hair, Claire moaned to herself. "Wait… If there's another realm, then the visions I've had could possibly be about that… world?"

Personally, the way she was feeling, she wished she could just hand the key over to Callum. He would know what to do with it. Everyone knew he was qualified to be the Keeper.

"Yes, but the darkness you speak of is something else entirely." Raniero stated.

"The Exiled One," Her mother piped up. Uncle Raniero nodded. There was a round of murmurs that went around the table and along with it a weird wind that caused the lights in the room to waver. "But he was banished centuries ago! He's dead for all we know!"

Now what was this Exiled thing?

"You all know what he was. What he could do."

Claire slowly raised her hand meekly. "Um… I don't. Know. That is."

Everyone gave a collective sigh. She thought she could hear Myra snicker, and another in the back question if she really was the Keeper.

Uncle Raniero was the one who decided to answer. "The Exiled One was once one of us. He was powerful, even from a young age. He was always bitter, and leaned towards the darker teachings of our people. Soon he found solace in the enemy. He turned, and our ancestors fought an epic battle. We won- barely. His power was uncontrollable, so our ancestors banished him to the next realm, where his powers would be weakened. Some Guardians followed, to insure his incarceration. Many things could have happened. We still don't know the workings of the realms. Time, space, simple physics, can all be particular to the realms. For all we know, he could still be alive. And the dreams you are encountering may be the Exiled One searching for a way back."

Everyone was silent, as his eerie words sunk in.

Aunt Myra stood from her chair abruptly, her cane tapping on the marble floor as she began to walk around the dining room table. Her eyes scanning everyone's confused faces.

"Even if Raniero's theory seems preposterous, his words hold some sense. There's a threat out there, no matter how small it appears, evil will always try to grow its reign and set its foot into our world. This Exiled One is no different. What I believe to be the problem, is the fact that this darkness is communicating through dreams. He obviously holds some amount of power. He knows Claire is the Keeper. Why give her information when it could just use her to get through to this realm?"

In? How would it get in?

Now a quite scared Claire spoke up. "How… exactly would he enter? Are you saying it's like a demon thing? Does it want to take my soul?" Pressing her fingers on her temples she tried to get past all the emotions running through her. With quick movements that should not be possible with her old age, Aunt Myra was upon Claire. With a surprised gasp from everyone, Aunt Myra held her cane up high in the air, and brought it down with a resounding thud against Claire's head.

With a startled cry, the Keeper cradled the sore spot on her skull, which was bound to leave a mark. She gawked at the crazed lady, all the while eyeing her deathly cane. Where was Her guardian when she needed him? He was suppose to keep things like this from happening! Was she just that awful at being a Keeper? He didn't want to protect her from Myra's evil cane?!

"Why-?!"

"Quit whining and act like the Keeper you're suppose to be! This thing isn't a demon, they don't exist! Don't be daft. And if they did, they certainly wouldn't be possessing your body." Aunt Myra gave a self-satisfied grin, and muttered to herself as she shuffled back to her dark hole of a seat.

The batty woman fixed the hem of her coat as she peered back at her niece, a resigned look in her eyes. She shuffled back over.

"You see child, the key you possess is one of the artifacts of the Devine. The very thing our ancestors were entrusted when we came upon this land. It's a key, you know, it opens and closes things. Ergo, it opens the gateway to the many realms. He is trying to get through to you- not like a demon," She rolls her eyes at this, "but by the key you posses. What you are keeping protected Claire, could be the very thing he enters this realm by. Your job is to make sure he never lays hands on it. It could be our undoing."

Aunt Myra gave an exasperated sigh and looked for help at those still siting at the dining room table. "Dear lord, help me with this child," Placing her hand on her forehead the aunt circled around Claire shoving Callum out of the way as she stood directly in front of her. "Hmm… tell me, why are you not knowledgeable on these topics?"

Myra knew exactly why Claire never got her training. She just wanted her to admit it for the sake of humiliation. With a quiet voice Claire spoke, eyes looking everywhere but the woman in front of her.

"I don't carry the Guardian Power within."

Myra looked sharply at this. Claire tensed, preparing for another whack. Instead, hands were on Claire's chin, forcing her to look at her crazy relative. "What good are you? Now that a danger has made itself known, you, above all should be ready to defend. Especially something so important to this world. Not possessing the Guardian Power? How did you pass the test?"

Those words caused something inside Claire to burn. It hurt, hearing the truth. Claire hated it. Hated that she was the odd one out. Her grandfather must have been senile. Claire wore a frown upon her face, the frustration and embarrassment of this whole situation affecting her.

"If the key is so important, then just take it from me!" she erupted.

She regretted saying that immediately. Yes, she may not be keeper qualified

(she doesn't remember taking a test…) but the key was entrusted to her. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't already attached to it. She'd be damned if she let anyone tell her she wasn't good enough. Her Grandfather thought she was (and the senile aspect be damned too!)

Taking a calming breath, Claire looked into her Aunts eyes. Without fear she explains, "I may not posses the Guardian Power, but I do have something nobody else does. People underestimate me, and that will be their biggest and last mistake." With that said, she turns on her heels and walks out. She didn't pause in her steps as a commotion erupted behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Zephyr of the Mind here :) Just wanted to say that this is a complete redo of my previous story. So if your new- great! A follower of mine- I am so sorry! Making you all wait for an update that never came- that's just horrible of me! :p<strong>

**But I will let you know that updates of this story won't be fast! Sorry**

**And I don't own the Hobbit!**


End file.
